duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen
Wild Dragon Gaiglen is the 14th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **3 Secret Victory Rares **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **14 Uncommons **21 Commons *This set introduces the Dragheart Fortress card type. *Around every 1 to 2 boxes will contain a Victory Rare, and around every 6 boxes will contain a Secret Victory Rare. *Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident is featured on the set's packaging artwork. *Each booster pack may contain "Due-yen" which can be used to exchange for products such as Play Mats or Card Sleeves. It might also contain cards that tell the background story of Dragon Saga instead of Due-yen. **Around 3 to 4 packs will contain Due-Yen. Keywords This set introduces the following keyword; *Dragon Evade Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar *Treasure Map *Raburashoku, Serene Wings *Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy *Erikatchu, Diva Style *Java Kid, Aqua Boy *Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom *Violent Dragon Alarm Contents *V1a/V2 Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier V1b/V2 Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *V2/V2 Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *S1/S5 La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *S2/S5 Churentenhou, Art Hero *S3/S5 Destrokill, Tyrant Demon Dragon *S4/S5 Giragira Dogatts, Ultra Passion *S5/S5 Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind *1/55 Gothic Helen, Salvation Dragon Elemental *2/55 Tb Dorodouble Bros., Dragment Symbol *3/55 Fudougamaou, Covert Demon Dragon *4a/55 Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ 4b/55 Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon *5/55 Digurupion, Earth Snake *6/55 Stagnate, Lord of Dragon Spirits *7/55 Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings *8a/55 Zodiac, Floating Hymn 8b/55 Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental *9/55 Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *10/55 Ea Barrenchan, Dragment Symbol *11/55 Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain *12/55 Forever Occult, Purgatory Demon Dragon *13/55 Tigernitro, Explosive Devil *14a/55 Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle 14b/55 Minagorosseo, Wolf Demon Dragon *15/55 Madaru Bysshe, Passion Dragon *16/55 Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar *17/55 Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class *18a/55 Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins 18b/55 Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind *19/55 Treasure Map *20/55 Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *21/55 Denebumongo, Excess Wings *22/55 Raburashoku, Serene Wings *23/55 Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy *24/55 Dragment Point *25/55 Ninjariban, Dragon Edge *26/55 Ninjinshi Chikubon *27/55 Brutal Viceful Joy Blow *28/55 Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge *29/55 McKenna, Explosive Attack *30/55 Deadly! Batorai Finger *31/55 Vessflopstox, Poison Type *32/55 Marinyan, Dragon Edge *33/55 Erikatchu, Diva Style *34/55 Orsay, Prevention Dragon Elemental *35/55 Dorura, Model Dragon Enforcer *36/55 Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings *37/55 Destiny Stigmata *38/55 Va Jera, Dragment Symbol *39/55 Blue Mighty, Aqua Warrior *40/55 Stallone, Aqua Mercenary *41/55 Java Kid, Aqua Boy *42/55 Vilvi Spiral, Ultra Sen Mystery *43/55 Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom *44/55 Dango Supopon *45/55 Bloody Mary *46/55 Skull Moon of Assault *47/55 Bokushia, Passion Dragon *48/55 Speyside, Bombing Run *49/55 Ira, Eye-opening Explosion Sword *50/55 Ragablin, Possisive Explosion Banner *51/55 Violent Dragon Alarm *52/55 Ranivu, Pure Style *53/55 Saepoyo, Charming Faerie *54/55 Chake's Spirit *55/55 Rich Four June Cycles Dragheart Fortresses / Creatures (Each of these Dragheart Fortress cards flip over to a Dragheart Creature side.) * — Zodiac, Floating Hymn / Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental * — Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier / Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic * — Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle / Minagorosseo, Wolf Demon Dragon * — Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ / Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon * — Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins / Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind dmr14-8a.jpg|link=Zodiac, Floating Hymn dmr14-v1a.jpg|link=Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier dmr14-14a.jpg|link=Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle dmr14-4a.jpg|link=Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ dmr14-18a.jpg|link=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins dmr14-8b.jpg|link=Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental dmr14-v1b.jpg|link=Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic dmr14-14b.jpg|link=Minagorosseo, Wolf Demon Dragon dmr14-4b.jpg|link=Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon dmr14-18b.jpg|link=Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind]] Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures bring out a Dragheart into the battle zone that costs 3, each cost 5 mana, and have 5000 power.) * — Regulusfear, Dragon Edge * — Ninjariban, Dragon Edge * — Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge * — Marinyan, Dragon Edge dmr14-20.jpg|link=Regulusfear, Dragon Edge dmr14-25.jpg|link=Ninjariban, Dragon Edge dmr14-28.jpg|link=Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge dmr14-32.jpg|link=Marinyan, Dragon Edge Mana Arms 5 (Each of these creatures has a "Mana Arms: 5" ability for their respective civilizations.) * — Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings * — Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain * — Tigernitro, Explosive Devil * — Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar * — Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class dmr14-7.jpg|link=Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings dmr14-11.jpg|link=Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain dmr14-13.jpg|link=Tigernitro, Explosive Devil dmr14-16.jpg|link=Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar dmr14-17.jpg|link=Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class When a Dragheart enters (Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when you put a Dragheart into the battle zone.) * — Raburashoku, Serene Wings * — Blue Mighty, Aqua Warrior * — Ninjinshi Chikubon * — Erikatchu, Diva Style dmr14-22.jpg|link=Raburashoku, Serene Wings dmr14-39.jpg|link=Blue Mighty, Aqua Warrior dmr14-26.jpg|link=Ninjinshi Chikubon dmr14-33.jpg|link=Erikatchu, Diva Style Gallery Trivia *All cards with the rarity of Very Rare or above aside of Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon have no Flavor Text in this expansion. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs